


I Want To Make The World Turn Around

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Space Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Luna Lovegood, lead singer of the aspiring band I Want To Make The World Turn Around and Remus Lupin meet in a bar.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	I Want To Make The World Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

It had always been her voice. Not because of her quality, but because of her pureness. Because of the way she seemed to caress his soul. Because of how the words she transported touched something in him, within the first line. He was in a haze of self pity, not enough sleep and too much cheap beer. The artists who normally frequented this particular shit hole of a bar were average at best, mostly they sucked. 

She was different. 

She wasn’t brilliant, but her voice held a realness, that made up for her lack of skill. Which was probably a requirement if you were the lead singer of a band called _I Want To Make The World Turn Around_. Remus suspected they had to be some kind of opportunists, but if he was completely honest he didn’t fucking care. 

She was the one who approached him after they finished their gig. He still didn’t understand why. She hopped on the barstool next to his, with an ease and so carefree, that  _ he _ felt lighter. She ordered a Goldwasser and started talking without a warning. Her name was Luna, apparently Lovegood. They made Space Rock and this was their debut album  _ Thrown With Great Force _ . 

Remus stopped listening after that. He was too enraptured by her appearance. Her dirty blonde hair was backcombed high on her head and fell in messy curls down her back and spilt over her shoulders onto her chest. She wore a tight black dress that ended over her knees and was probably a tad too short. It had some kind of pattern that made no sense to him, decorated with countless rhinestones. She wore a chain of pink and black stars as earrings and her lips were painted in a screaming pink. Her whole demeanour shouted happiness, confidence with a hint of too much thought. Basically everything he wasn’t and when she offered him her hand and asked him to take her home he took it. Because he felt so numb and she was sparkling with life.


End file.
